


Secretive

by melanoms



Series: 50 Kisses [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Tony Stark Does What He Wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23246602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanoms/pseuds/melanoms
Summary: Kiss request fromTumblr:“sneaking away to a hidden corner to share a secretive kiss” with Steve Rogers.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: 50 Kisses [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671802
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	Secretive

_ Burning _ .

All you could feel was the burning in your lungs and the ever present pounding of your heart. Gentle beads of sweat clustered themselves together on your temples, seeking any comfort they could find.

You seized the metal banister with your last ounce of strength, gripping to it for dear life as you walked up those final, fateful steps. The stairwell wasn’t popular. 

You could see why.

Pressing your back to the wall with your weapon in hand, you panted a few heaving breaths in this tender moment of peace. When your heart rate slowed to an acceptable pace, your fingertips grazed the door handle with just enough pressure to barely open it.

“Gotcha,” you whispered.

Peering out of the narrow crack in the doorway, you saw him crouched behind a corner looking for his opponent. You drew out your weapon and aimed for the killshot. Your finger trembled on the trigger as you steadied your breathing for increased accuracy.

_ Bheeeew. _

The lights on Tony’s vest went dark. He stared down, jaw hanging open. Then whipped around to see you stepping out from the stairwell. 

“The stairs,” he groaned, hanging his head back to look at the ceiling.

“Yeah, not the most popular place.”

You could still feel your heart pounding and the twinge of burning in your lungs. But running up those eleven flights of stairs was totally worth it now.

“When I rigged the compound for laser tag, I did it so I could kick your ass.”

“And when I said that I just wanted to read today, you didn’t listen.”

Grumbling under his breath, Tony sulked off as he started unbuckling his vest.

You turned around to swing open the door to the stairwell. But when you took a step inside, a hand came over your mouth and your back was thrown into a familiarly muscular body. You dropped your laser gun to the floor. It’s thud echoed throughout the hollow stairwell.

“I knew you’d take the stairs,” Steve whispered into your ear. He removed his hand from your mouth so you could turn and face him. You buried your head into his chest as he wrapped his arms around you.

“You got him though, didn’t you?”

You nodded into his chest.

“That’s my girl.”

Then, just as suddenly as you were thrown into Steve’s arms, the lights in the stairwell went completely dark.

“Ten out of ten,” you muttered.

“Ten out of ten what?”

“The chances that Tony cut the power just to retaliate against me.”

Steve chuckled. The rumble of his voice reverberated throughout your body. You could feel his fingers brush against your chin as he gently tilted your head upwards. 

His breath was warm and welcomed against your lips. But the feeling of his upon yours was even more exhilarating. You sighed a moan as his fingers combed through your hair, lightly massaging your scalp with every stroke of his fingertips. Somehow perfectly synchronized with the gentle movements of his lips.

Even as he slowly broke away, you were completely entranced in his kiss. Your eyelids started to flutter open. Only now, they weren’t met with darkness, but with the glow of his face. Beaming at you, Steve brushed your hair out of your face with the back of his hand. Your eyes forever connected to his.

Then, Tony’s voice came blaring over the PA.

“They’re making out in the stairwell. Nat, you owe me forty bucks.”

Steve raised his eyebrows and buried his face in his hand. You could see his cheeks flush with boyish pink between his fingers. Dragging his hand down his face, his eyes remained locked on yours. But you could only bite your lip as a soft giggle escaped your lips.

You turned your head to the camera.

“All this for forty bucks, Tony? Are you having money troubles?”

“I just like winning,” his muffled voice rang through the speaker.

You looked down and chuckled as you shook your head. You were going to return your face to Steve’s chest. But you were surprised to feel a laser gun pressed right on your diaphragm.

_ Bheeeew. _

The lights on your vest went dark. You glanced down then looked back at Steve with your mouth agape. He was grinning ear to ear.

“Did you ju—”

“Go  _ read _ .”

A smile spread across your face as you let out chuckle. You unbuckled your vest and tossed it in the corner. Holding his face in one hand, you lifted your head to peck him on the cheek. Then you bounced to the door, grateful to have your day of solitude back to yourself.

Before you strode out of the stairwell, you turned to him with a final request.

“Get Nat for me, please.”

“On it,” he said with a salute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: Castiel :)

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoying the series? Read the guidelines and submit a request [here.](https://melanoms.tumblr.com/post/613164682334945280/lets-kiss-50-kiss-challenge)


End file.
